the only person scarier
by B gal
Summary: mandy has been know to all as the scariest one ever. but, when a girl cames to her town, they think other wise. rated t for possible character death and bloody inagery.
1. default chapter

(an: here's mine first grim adventures of billy and mandy fic. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: i owned nothing but the plot and a few ocs.)

It was usial day in endsville. Now, with that over with, we can see what's on the other side of this errie town.

Grim was pushed around by a demon. It looked like any normal demon, only more hecktic. He smirked at the him.

"Y**our a pathic excuss for a super nature being,**" he sneered.

"I can kill you in an isdent,"Grim yelled.

"I** belive it when I see it,**" he smirked.

"well, I'm-"

"I** don't care what you are,**" he sneered, "**there's nothing that ca-**"

"Yo demon breath!" Yelled a boared yet demanding voice.

The demon turned around to see two kids, a boy and a girl.

The girl was nine years old with blonde hair with pointy tips, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black headband in her hair, pink dress with a yellow flowe on it and black dress shoes. she looked board.

The boy was the same age as the girl with orange hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white top with a blue line through it, a red baseball cap, blue jeans and red sneaks with whites at the end. he had a stupid grin on his face.

"If you want him you had to deal with me," The girl sneered, "the grim reaper's mine and you had to deal with me."

The demon looked at the girl, then dropped grim and ran off, screaming like a little girl.

"I can't belived you scared the devil Mandy," Grim said.

"That's because there's noone scareier then me." Mandy said.

Billy gave a confused look.

* * *

The next day Billy and Mandy were at school.

"Hello class," Said the teacher in a cheerful voice.

The class looked at the teacher, board.

"We had a new student today," she said.

A girl walked in.

She was nine years old with long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed ina white t-shirt with a skull on it, blue mini skirt, tow black chain bracelet with spike on them and long black boots. She looked board.

"Hello," She said in a board tone, "Mine name's Doomsbury."

The class looked at her, silently.

"Like it matters," She muttered under her breath.

"Please take your seat," The teacher said.

Doomsbury walked. Just as she was about to get the seat she was planning, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to another seat.

"I don't want pretty new girls to sit next to losers," Sneered a snobby voice.

Doomsbury turned to see a snobby girl named Mindy.

"Who the heck are you supossed to be, the snobb police? she asked.

Billy and Mandy chucled at this quietly. Mindy shook her head.

* * *

It was lunch time. Billy got his lunch from Grim.

"Why do i even bother to do this?" He asked.

"Because you love me," Blilly said.

Mandy took her seat at the table.

"That was pathic," she said, "Who writes this?"

For some strange reason, the screan turned to a baby with a type writer in a playroom.

Once we get back to the lunch room, we can see Doomsbury about to sit with Mandy and the others when she got pulled yet agian by the snob.

"Why do you want to go with those losers?" She asked in a demaning voice.

"Why do you keep pulling mine arm and filled mine mind with useless garbage?" Doomsbury asked her in return.

Mindy just stared at her.

"Get the dip," She ordered.

One of her 'friends' got her a bag of 'eight layer dip'. mindy opened the bag to reviled seven disgusting dips and white whipped cream.

"We," Mindy said, pointing to the whip cream, "are the popular ones."

Doomsbury just stared.

"And those," She said, pointing to the lower disgusting dip, "are the losers, that's mandy and her friends. It's up to us to put them in their place."

Doomsbury rolled her eyes.

"Popularity is a waste of time," She said.

Mindy's 'friends' gasped. Mindy twiched a little.

"Doesn't Matter?" She asked, "DOESN"T MATTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Mindy was losing it. Doomsbury shugged, then walked off. Mandy and her friends were watching the whole thing.

"Wow," mandy said, "even _I _can't get her to do that."

Doomsbury went to an emety table and read a book with a black cover with a blood red isengi on it. She looked disinterested in it.

* * *

Doomsbury was in a black dress with a skull on it. she was reading a horror novel and didn't looked scared of its content.

"Why don't i teach that little brat a lesson," Sneered a voice.

Doomsbury looked over to a dark area.

It was hard to tell what it looked like. The only thing seen was big black eyes with blue puiples.

"Not now," She said in her board tone, "I want to tourced her until her tears filled up an area up to mine hips, then if she doesn't learn her lesson, she's all yours."

The creature gave a care free yell of joy. Doomsbury looked at the cover of her novel.

"When she goes to sleep," She said, "She'll begin to learn her lesson."

"But you promised me that we'll meet the Grim reaper in this place," The creature said.

Doomsbury turned and faced the creature.

"First we deal with little miss snob," she said in her board tone, "Then we'll meet him."


	2. a brat's lesson taughed

The room was quiet and silent. Mindy was sleeping, dreaming peaceful snob dreams. Then, a dark figure went into the room. It was holding a black book with a blood red isengi on the cover. It went to the moon light to reviled Doomsbury. She looked around to see if someone else was there. Then, she opened the book to a page. She silently read the page in a hush whisper.

After a while, the wind got so cold that Mindy shocked under her warm silk quilt. Then, the wind got stronger and stronger. The more the wind got stronger, the more cold it got, but not cold enough to snow in there. Doomsbury looked like she felt none of the nip cold air blowing around the room and still whisper the chant.

Then, after the wind was spinning around the room, Doomsbury throwed the book in the centre of it. When she did that, her throat glowed where her voice was. Voices were herd, beginning to say a chant.

voices:** The girl who's heart is black as coal**

Doomsbury voice glowed even brighter. The book flaoted in the center of the wind.

**Doesn't care of others' feelings but her own**

Doomsbury's voice glow even brighter. The wind spunned around the room expect where she was stand.

**Picks on those who are different **

Doomsbury's voice kept glowing brighter and brighter untill her voice was like a litte bright lamp. The wind got really strong that things started to go around the wind circling pattern.

**Acts nothing but a spoiled rotton brat who wants everything she sees**

Doomsbury's voice then left her thoart and went to the center of the circle.

**Shall fear the cruse of harsh crulity and puishment**

The wind got so strong that everything was spinning around the book and Doomsbury's voice, except for Doomsbury herself.

**Where she gets what she desreved**

Mindy's body got lifted from her bed and went to the centre of the circle

**and sufferes quiet dearly**

Mindy's body got in the middle of the book and Doomsbury's voice.

**Where she gets what she hates**

The pages from the book went around the centre of the circle and sponed around.

**And her nightmares came alive**

Doomsbury's voice went around Mindy's hair. It weaved around her hair until it covered Mindy's hair completely.

**She may learn her lesson**

The pages then went to Mindy's body and wrapped around it.

**Or she may not**

The wind went at rapid speed that it was to tell what happened in there.

**But one thing's for sure**

The wind went closeing in on Mindy.

**She soon shall learn**

The wind went very close to Mindy that it was almost crushing her.

**The true meaning of PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

On the last word, the wind went to a slow spinning pace. everything went to its ornigall space. Mindy layed in her bed, tossing and turning. Doomsbury's voice float upbove her head.

The book, with all its pages, went to Doomsbury. Doomsbury grabbed it. When she did, she looked up to see the voice disappeared. She still looked board. Not a singal smirk can on her face.

"Mine work here is done," She said in her board tone.

The auttom leaves went around the child. The leaves went around her until her body was covered in then. After a while, the leaves disappeared, as well as Doomsbury.

* * *

The next day, Doomsbury was eating an apple and nothing else at lunch time. Mandy was too busy looking at Mindy, since she looked so frazed. 

"Like, what happened?" One of the preps asked her.

"I had an awful dream," Mindy said, "about that loser Mandy putting a cruse on me. And i feel kinda funny."

She then fainted. The girls gasped. Mindy rarely faints.

After a while, she woke up.

"Did you, like, brushing your hair this morning?" One of the preps next to her asked.

"Yes, like, everyday," Mindy sneered, "why?"

"Because it's like, very messy," One of the preps said, "even for a nerd."

Mindy got a mirror out of her pruse. she saw her hair was so messy, tangley and a complete wreck. she screamed at the sight.

"Take this brush," One of the preps said.

Mindy grabbed the brush she had been oftered. She brushed one end of it. Then her hair yelled, then ate the brush entirely.

Mindy screamed, then ran off away in fright. Mandy watch her run away, as did Billy and Grim.

"Did you put a spell on her, Grim?" Mandy sneered.

"No, i though you did." He answeared.

"Then, who-or what-had done this?"

Billy was too stupid to notice anything, so he simplely shugged, then doddled in something.

* * *

The past two weeks must had been the worst weeks of Mindy's life. The hair was just the beginning. 

The next day, her nails turned hidious. The day after that, her skin got covered in freckles. The day after that, her face got covered in blackheads, whiteheads, pimles, zits and other blemises.

Then, her looks slowly turned hidious and they were hidden away from human's eyes. Even her eyes turned from her beauthiful bright blue to an ugly foggy green color. Her features were safely hidden away from human eyes.

"I can't stand turning into some beast, yo!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mindy covered her mouth and gasped at what she said, as did the other preps.

"You got cotties!!!!!!!!!" One of them yelled.

"Have you tooken your cootie shoots?" one of the preps asked.

Mindy nodded.

Mandy, who was listening to the whole thing just shocked her head.

"There's no such thing as cooties." She said.

"There's isn't?"

Grim and Mandy stared at Billy. Mandy shugged, then looked on as if he hadn't spoken. she saw Doomsbury looking on as well, but she did not made a smirk or any signs of emotions on the sight, but simpley looked board.

Mandy gave a supisious look at Doomsbury. Doomsbury looked at Mandy, then left.

'We'll be meeting soon,' she mouthed out of mandy's sight.

after she left, Mandy went back to the popular girls for some reason hard to explained.

"You must caught geek," One of the preps sneered.

"We better, like, ditch that girl. I don't, like, want to cacth that desiese." One of them added.

The preps then left Mindy in a hurry. Mindy looked at the sight. tears came out of the side of her sunglasses.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't good for Mindy. She kept getting punched by a bully most of the day, she lost all the money she owned, everyone made fun of her(including Billy) and she got pushed around and her family kicked her out of the house, leaving her a hobo. 

"Why am i being treated like a loser," She said to herself, "This is toucher, yo."

She looked at the sky.

"Maybe this all a dream..." She said quietly.

* * *

The next day, Mindy took her seat. Just as she sat down on her tiny old desk, the teacher yelled at her. 

"MINDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT STUFF OFF, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mindy shuttered. she shooked her head.

"TAKE IT OFF, OR YOU'LL BE JOINNING THE SECOND GRADE WITH BILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mindy hesitanly took off the gear. when she did, everyone gasped, expect for Doomsbury.

It reviled to all her completey messy hair, drity ugly green eyes, pale skin covered in freckles, dressed in tattered and toarned outfit, very overweighted and just about every singal hedisious feature you can think of.

The class looked blankly at this, then laughed at Mindy, even the teacher laughed at her. Doomsbury just looked at this, board. Mandy stopped laughing and looked at Doomsbury, with supision.

'Who are you' she mouthed.

'I'll talk to you later,' Doomsbury mouthed back.

Mindy looked at the people laughing at her. she couldn't stand it. she went on her knees and cried. She cried so much that her tears started to filled up the classroom. The others stopped laughing when they felt something wet.

The children screamed and opened the door to escape a watery grave. The teacher ran. The entire school was filled up to a child's waist in Mindy's tears. Mandy and Grim looked down to the water filled school. Billy was floating by them in a floaty.

"We have our own personal school pool now," He said, floating by the two.

They stood there, stunned. Doomsbury looked down to see the water has gotten a feet deeper then last time.

"I think she had learned her lesson," she said in a board tone.

Doomsbury snapped her fingers.

When she did, Mindy turned back to normal. She looked down to see herself as she was. She stopped crying. When she did, the tears vanished from the school.

"...Ok," Grim said once he saw Mindy to her ornigal looks, "what just happened?"

"Looks like the aeragoth cruse has been lifted on Mindy." Mandy said.

"The whaty what cruse?" Billy asked, confusenly.

Mandy looked at Billy.

"The aeragoth cruse," Mandy said, "the cruse was made a long time ago in medevil times.

"An evil souress, who was the most beauthful in the land, ruled with an iron fist. The men were blinded by her beauty, so they did what they had been told. Only a few boys and females were amuned to the ruler's looks.

"The few boys and a girl went to the witch, a young girl with werid eyes, to seek for advice, or maybe a spell to stop her. The witch did what they said to help the land, but for a price.

"The boys pay the price; one of their arms, since it's the most vauable thing they had. When they did, the witch said that the girl must come for the spell to work.

"That night, when the ruler was in a deep sleep, the witch whisper a chant quietly and tossed her spell book in the center of the room. when she tossed the book, the girl's throat glowed where her voice was. What the girl whispered was said by a bunch of spriets.

"The girl's voice went next to the book. then, after a while, so did the ruler. When the chant was completed, the girl's voice hovered over the ruler's head. When the witch's book came to her, the girl's voice disappeared. The girl looked worried, but the witch simplely said that she'll get her voice back once the cruse has been completed.

"The next day, the ruler's hair got really messy. When she tried to combed it out, the hair ate her brush, but that was the beginning.

"Day, after day, the ruler got more and more hedious. She hide her looks from the world.

"Once that stage of the cruse was completed, she was treated teribully and was stuck with bad luck. She even got a speech habit of one of her least favorite people. She hoped that it was all a bad dream.

"The day right after she thoughed that, someone forced her to removed what she covered from the world. Everyone gasped at her ulgyness, then laughed at her. The ruler got so upset that her tears filled the land up to a child's hips.

"But, Mindy was lucky that she was crued from the cruse before it went to the final stage."

"What happen when it gets to the final stage?" Billy asked.

Mandy glaied at him and contuined with her story.

"Anyways," Mandy said:

"When they got to the final stage, the tears she cried turned to blood. Then, the ruler turned into a hedious beast and the worst part was she kept getting fatter and fatter until she exploied. Her blood stained everywhere from her castle to the witch's hut. The witch smirked at the job she had done."

Billy and Grim was completely terified of the story the child had told.

"But," mandy said, "the spell was hidden away after it was been used. I wonder who got it..."

Doomsbury looked at them. she herd every word. she looked boared.

* * *

The next day, Mindy went back to picking on the other people. Doomsbury, listening to them, looked at it and shooked her head.

"Some people never learn."


	3. death to the brat

Doomsbury went to the dark conor where the creature stood.

"Well...?"

"That brat wouldn't learn a lesson if it smacked her right in the face," Doomsbury said.

A smirk went on the creature's face.

"Don't kill her on the dot," She said, "first trick her into your trust, get her in a room with you alone, _then_ you kill her."

The creature got a wepond. It was ten times her size with a long black handle and a wide grey blade with very sharp, tooth jagged end and a blood stain on the top.

An evil smile went on the creature's face.

* * *

Mindy was busy reading a snobb book. The door bell rang. Mindy jumped at this. She went to the door to see who it was. 

It was a six year old girl who covered herself in a tattered blanket. It somehow covered her body, so the only thing saw was big blue eyes.

Mindy looked at this and cooed her.

"You must be lost in this geek infested place," She said, "Come in, out of the cold rain."

When Mindy turned her back, the girl rolled her eyes in disgust. She then walked in the mashion, chuckling miatcally to herself.

* * *

The child was warming herself on the fireplace. She was still wearing the blanket. Mindy got out a tray with two tea cups. 

"Want some herbal tea?" She asked.

The child tooked the cup and drank the tea. It tasted warm and soothing.

"Thanks," She said in a sweet voice.

Mindy smiled and drank from the other cup.

"If you want to stay in this lovey home of mine," Mindy said, after drinking from her cup, " I suggest that you take that old blanket off of you."

"But I like this blanket," The girl said.

She saw Mindy death glaring her. She got the hint. The girl sighed, then took off the blanket.

It reviled a six year old girl with white hair tied in pony tales, big blue eyes, a light pink tatoo with a black gem in the center of it on the center of her forehead, peach skin and dressed in a pink dress with a red heart on it, white socks and black dress shoes. She looked very cute, proably the most cutest thing you ever seen.

Mindy looked at the girl and hugged her.

"Oh, i'll protect you little cutie, no matter what," She said.

The girl made a small smug smirk.

"T_his is easier then i thoughed,_" She thoughed to herself.

* * *

In a few minutes, the girl earned Mindy's trust. But, when she tried to get her alone somewhere, Mindy was either busy doing something else or showing her to her fellow preps/other people. It was obious(expect for Mindy and her fellow preps), even to Billy, that the girl rather take her alone or do something else. But, she went with her anyways. 

The girl tried to get a few mintues time alone to herself, but Mindy always followed her every waking moment of her life. The girl couldn't take it.

* * *

Doomsbury was reading the book E_ragon. S_he was half way through it. The phone rang. Doomsbury put the book down and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" she said in her board tone

"Thank god it's you master," said a quiet voice.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"It's that girl." the voice sneered, "She's making mine job dificult. She won't let me spend a minute alone with her and never leave a time to have peace."

"It can't be that bad," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

"I been in there for five freakin' weeks!!!!!!!!!!"

Doomsbury stay silent for a moment. She looked at the cover of the book she was reading.

"I got a plan..." she said.

* * *

It was night. Mindy was having a slumber party with her fellow preps. The girl was in a conor, looking at them like she wanted to killed them all. Everyone didn't noticed this, because they were too busy cooing and saying what one might say to a dog or a baby to her.

"Your so lucky," One of them said.

"I know I am," Mindy said in a snobby tone.

The girl rolled her eyes in disgust. She muttered swears to herself.

Then, the door bell rang. The girl smiled at the sound of this. The preps looked at the door. Mindy walked to it.

"Proably the pizza guy," she muttered.

She opened the door to see Doomsbury. She was holding her book and, as usial, looked boared.

"I only came to tell how much I think that Mandy girl is a loser," She said in her board tone.

Mindy had a big grin on her face. She grabbed Doomsbury by the hand and pulled her in.

When she got to the living room, Mindy cleared her throat to make an annoucement.

"Doomsbury wants to become one of us," she said.

The preps had evil looks on their faces. Doomsbury looked board. The girl made a tiny smile and ran out of the room.

When she got to the center of her exit, the girl turned to faced Doomsbury, mouthed 'thank you' and left.

* * *

The preps and Mindy were done with their work.

Doomsbury now had puffy curly blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin covered in makeup and dressed in a girly pink dress with ruffles on the ends, long white socks with pink hearts on them and black dress shoes with gold heart shaped buckles. She still looked board.

"I can put the finshing touch," Mindy said.

Just as Mindy was about to put a clear thing on Doomsbury's face, the girl came back.

"I'll like to talk to Mindy alone," She said.

"Hold on girls," she said, "I'll be back to put the peice de resitance'."

She walked to the girl.

"I have surprize for you in the empty room upstairs," She said, "all for you."

Mindy had a smile on her face and ran upstairs. The girl smirked and went after Mindy.

* * *

The room was completely empty when Mindy got there. Mindy just looked around and shugged. She went into the room. Just when she took her first step in the room, a bunch of shadows that were on the walls grabbed Mindy and pulled her to the top of the room.

They then pulled her down at rapid speed. Mindy screamed as she was falling to her death.

They stopped pulling her down when they got two feet to the floor. Mindy blinked in fear. Then, a figure came out of one of the shadows.

It was the girl. The girl looked at her and smirked. Her smirked turned into an evil smile. She then chuckled evilly. Then, her evil chuckle turned in miatcail laughter. When she laughed miatcally, her looks disappeared to reviled an alien girl.

She had white hair that went to her feet, black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink heart shaped birthmark with a black gem in the centre of it on the middle of her forehead, pink skin and dressed in a light magenta dress that covered her feet with a blood stain on the conor of it. Dispiesed the trasformation, she still looked like the cutest thing ever.

"You though that i only hang out with you because i liked you," She sneered.

Mindy nodded her head slowly.

"Your dead wrong," she said, in a sweet yet 'i want to kill you' tone.

Mindy looked scared.

"I only did that because I was going to kill, and to do that, I needed to earn your trust."

"Y-y-y-you can't kill me," Mindy said, nevously.

the alien girl looked at Mindy in the face.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, "Then watch me."

She snapped her figures(whitch was werid, since she had none). The shadows went back to the wall. Mindy fell on the ground. Mindy got up and ran to the door.

Mindy tried to opened the door, but failed. the shadows went around the room, covering everything in it's way. the alien girl looked at her and smirked.

"espape is fuitail, since mine shadow henchmen has block every exit in here." she sneered.

The alien girl got her giant dagger knife from one of the shadows. She looked at Mindy and smirked.

Mindy screamed and run, trying to espape the alien girl, but she was too quick for her.

When Mindy found a place to hide, she can hear the alien girl's voice say a horrible chant:

'L_ittle deadly blax, gave dear Mindy 40 wax._

_'W__hen she relised what she done, she gave her corspe 41.'_

Mindy was conored. The alien girl smirked, then stabbed Mindy a bunch of times.

After a while, Mindy colasped in the center of the room, covered in her own blood. The alien girl went to her body and smirked.

"W-w-who a-are you?" Mindy asked weekly.

The alien girl looked at her and smirked.

"The name's Deadly," she said, "and that's the last name you'll ever hear."


	4. a very comcaited mystery

Mandy was walking to somewhere. Grim was next to her, muttering things to himself. They got in front of Mindy's mashion.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She supected that Mindy do what she usially do when she got to her home: go right in front of her face and call her a loser.

That did not happened.

Instead there was newscrew and newpaper reports around her house. On the front porch was Mindy's parents. Mindy's mother was crying. Her husband tried to confort her. Mandy looked supisioused at both the house and the sight. Then, Billy came.

"What happened?" he asked stupidly.

Mandy looked him.

"I don't know..." She said, "But I'm going to find out."

Mandy rushed to the crowd, went to the front porch and opened the front door.

"Mandy, get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grim odered.

But, it was too late. Mandy was already inside. Grim sighed.

"Come on, Billy." Grim said, "I can't belived I'm saying this, but I don't want Mandy to do anything stupid."

Billy nodded, and followed Grim in the house.

* * *

The two boys went to the upstairs of the house. They found Mandy, looking at an empty room. The door was opened, but it had 'do not cross' signs on it. Mandy, relising who was with her, turned and faced the two.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It was Billy's idea!!!!!!!!!" Grim said, pointing to Billy.

"No it wasn't," Billy said.

"Shut up," Grim sneered/whispered.

"I don't care who's idea it is," Mandy sneered,"but I'm going to find out what the heck's going on."

Mandy went under the police line. Billy followed Mandy to the room. Grim sighed and went in as well, but he used his sypth to opened the wall that was next it and went through it.

When they got into the room, they found it wasn't as lovey as the other rooms in the house. It was nearly empty, expect for a few boxes. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. But, that's not what made the three stared at the room.

The only thing that did that was the blood that stained all over the place. Nearly everything was stained in blood. Mandy stopped looking around and went to the center of the room.

When Mandy got to the center of the room, she found a corspe.

It was covered in blood, looked pale and, at the same time, frightened. Mandy gasped, dispiesed the fact that she never like Mindy.

Billy and Grim went to where Mandy was. Billy went to the corspe and looked if it was breathing.

But, not a singal breath came out.

Billy blinked, silently. Grim looked at the corspe, in confusion.

Mandy just stood silently for a moment. then, she said something.

"I can't belived i'm saying this," she said, "but Mindy's..."

She said the last word so quietly that it was like she mouthed it instead of saying it: 'dead.'

Billy and Grim looked shocked at this. Mandy faced Grim, with a look of supision on her face.

"Grim, had you reap this house yesterday?"

"No," Grim said, "it wasn't this child's time yet. Besides, I though you didn't care for snobs."

"It's not that I like her," Mandy said, "it's that I want this stupid thing sloved."

Billy and Grim looked to each other. They never seen Mandy like this before.

* * *

It was a few weeks past Mindy's murder. Noone found out who did it, or what happened to the girl.

Some say that the girl saw the whole thing and the murderer took her away.

Only a few say that the child got fed up being stuck with Mindy all the time, so she killed her and left the town. But, everyone else belived that a cute little girl couldn't do such a thing.

Most of them say that the grim reaper reap Mindy's soul and took the girl in an unknow location. But, Billy and Mandy know that Grim didn't do it, since he was with them the whole time.

Mandy was still on the case, since noone knew why she did it.

Only Mindy's parents came to her furnial. not even the preps went to it.

Mandy was writing notes in her notebook. After she did that, she looked through the note book.

"The answear has to be here somewhere..." she muttered.

"I can't belived that Mandy was wrapped up in this stupid case." Grim said to Billy.

"It's so unlike her..." Billy said.

Then, the door bel rang.

"Grim, get that. I'm busy." Mandy said.

Grim muttered, then did what he had been told.


	5. doomsbury the mereilous master

At the front door was Doomsbury. she was holding her book. she looked board. Grim, seeing her, hid somewhere. Billy went to the front door.

"Can I see Mandy," she asked.

"She's in there," Billy said, pointing to the room Mandy has been in.

Doomsbury walked in there. she saw Mandy working on her note book.

"I busy Billy," She sneered, not bothering to look up from her note book.

Doomsbury stood still. she remain quiet. after a while, Mandy looked up from her notebook.

"What do you want?" she asked demaningly.

Doomsbury looked at her.

"I just want to see the grim reaper," she said in a board tone.

"Very well," Mandy said, "YO,GRIM! Some kid wants to see you."

Grim sighed, but did what she said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," He muttered to himself.

Grim went into the room. Doomsbury still looked board.

"You can but you can't him," Mandy said, "he's mine and always will be."

"I don't want him," She said.

Mandy and Grim both blinked. They never met someone that wanted Grim for their own reasons.

"Besides," Doomsbury went on, "I already had a slave. Someone more powerful then death itself."

Grim and Mandy's shadows had evil glaires in the outlines of their eyes. They came out of the ground and grabbed the two from behind. They tried to espape, but failed.

Doomsbury's shadow did the same thing, but didn't grabbed her. Instead, it opened up to reviled Deadly, with blood red eyes.

Grim and Mandy just stared at the alien girl.

"Is this your slave?" Grim asked confused.

Doomsbury nodded.

The two laughed.

"A little girl is more dangerous then me?" Grim asked, sarcastiscly, "That's a joke."

"You should watch what you say," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

Deadly got out her giant dagger knife and flunged it at the two. The dagger knife turned to a shape of a boomerang. It cut the grim reaper in half and Mandy on her side.

The giant dagger knife went back to Deadly. She smirked.

"You want a better dementrastion?" She sneered.

Grim and Mandy shock their heads no. Deadly made a smug look.

"This child never lets the Grim reaper decide whitch of her victioms lives," Doomsbury said, "so that's why some of her killings are so ingenius that not even the one that controls life and death doesn't even know she did it."

"She can't be that visious," Mandy said.

Then, a peice of a doll with a little skar on it fell on Deadly's side. Grim picked it up and gasped at it.

"This is Chucky's," Grim said.

Mandy got a scared look on her face. Deadly took the peice.

"This kid gots some issues," Grim said.

Doomsbury saw their fear looks, but not a singal look of her enjoyment was on her face. She just looked board. Deadly went to her side. Her eyes turned back to their black color. The shadows disappeared.

"What do you want?" Grim asked.

"It's not I want," Doomsbury, "it's what mine slave wants."

"Then, what does she want?" Grim asked.

Doomsbury faced the two.

"She wants to be your aprentice, Grim." She said in her board tone.


	6. trainning

Grim blinked. He rubbed his eye scokets.

"She wants to be with me?" Grim asked.

Doomsbury nodded.

"She idols you, Grim," She commented.

She looked up, board.

"If you want, we ca-"

"I guess your little slave can join us," Grim said.

Deadly had a huge smile on her face. She got out a robe her size that looks like Grim's only with a blood stain at the conor.

"...Does she has an-"

"Yes," Doomsbury said.

Grim had a hidden smile.

"_She's a lot nicer to me then Mandy,_" Grim thoughed, "_yet I can sense an dark arua more stronger and darker then Mandy's._"

He looked down at Doomsbury.

"_Why did she make me feel like taking Deadly was my only choice?_"

* * *

Doomsbury, Billy and Mandy were watching Deadly taking on a few people that was their time. 

Mandy smirked, Billy tried to figure out what the heck's going on and Doomsbury just looked on, board.

"I'm board out of my mind," Mandy commented.

Doomsbury looked at her.

"I had something we can check out."

She got out a simple peice of paper. Mandy's eyes widened on the sight of it.

The only thing on it were three numbers. They were '777'.


	7. JTHM

Mandy looked scared.

"A-are y-you want t-to go t-there?" Mandy said in a nevous tone.

Doomsbury looked board.

"We just going to look at it," She said in a board tone.

Mandy had a hidden siver in her spine. Then, she went with Doomsbury.

* * *

Mandy and Doomsbury were looking at a house. 

It looked like it has been abandomed for years. On the front of it was '777'.

"Ok, we seen it," Mandy said with a nevous tone in her voice.

Then, the skool bully was behind them.

"Well, something you ladies are intrested in," He sneered.

Mandy faced him. She death glaired him.

"I don't had to go there, you know," She sneered in an evil tone.

"Your scared then," He went on like Mandy hadn't spokened.

Mandy looked at him.

"It seems Mandy has a bigger fear of HMs then of figure skaters," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

Mandy went up to the house.

"I had no fear," She said with some courage in her tone.

She gulped, then went in.

The bully looked at Doomsbury.

"You had fear inside you," He sneered.

Doomsbury looked at him, board.

"I don't had a fear, I'm smart."

The bully grabbed her. She looked board.

"Your smart remark shall-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Doomsbury said.

Then, a mutated shadow with blood red eyes went up to the bully. He gently put Doomsbury down and screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Mandy looked around the place. It was completely blood stained. 

She felt fear all over her body.

"How did I let that jerk outsmart me," She muttered to herself.

She went in a room that was blood stained the most. Most of the blood was stained on a simple wall.

Mandy looked at it.

Then, she felt a breath on her neck.

She turned to see a tall and skinny man in front of her.

He had messy hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in an all black outfit with a peice of paper on his shirt that said 'Z?'.

Mandy looked at him, scarced.

"Squee..." She said in a tiny scared voice.

He got out a dagger and smirked.

"You'll fine out what I do with intruders," He sneered.

* * *

Mandy ran for her life, or at least, what's left of it. She had scars all over her body. Her shoulder bled. She had little sterenght in her legs and fear in her heart.

She then colasped her body to a wall. For once in her life, she felt completely helpless.

The man pointed the dagger and smirked.

"Time to meet Grim," He sneered.

Just as the dagger was going to hit Mandy, a voice was herd.

"Stop."


	8. test

Nny turned to see Doomsbury, standing behind him. She looked board.

"You should be nicer to people," She said in a board tone, "you never know if they give back your sanity."

Nny gave her a confused look.

"I'll give a chance," She went on, "a test, if you will."

She face him.

"All you got to do is stabbed me anywhere," She said, "do that, you could whatever you want with her."

She faced Nny, board.

"But, if the dagger drops dead on the floor, you'll let both me and Mandy out of here, without any attemps to hurt us."

Doomsbury stand there, board.

Nny smirked, then was about to stabbed her, when he stops dead in his tracks.

The dagger dropped dead on the floor.

For once, he was completly still.

Doomsbury looked board.

"I win," Doomsbury said.

Mandy, who watch the entire thing, fell unconius. Doomsbury picked her up.

"What was that test about?" He asked.

"Free will," She commented.

She then walked off, with Mandy in her arms.

* * *

Doomsbury faced the shadow figure.

"Is that jerk taken care of?" She asked.

The figure nodded.

"You must go back to Grim," She said, "you never know when he might appear."

The figure nodded, the disappeared.

She looked at Mandy.

"Even though you have death on your side, doesn't mean he can reap your soul at anytime," She said.

She then carried Mandy to a hill.


End file.
